Poor Screamer
by puppylove226959
Summary: Starscream gets punishes quickly, yet horribly, for doing nothing wrong. Thundercracker becomes angered with Megatron and takes pity on the second in command. With Skywarp's reluctant help,can he ease Starscream's pain?And whats this secret about Screamer
1. Chapter 1

**Poor screamer**

In Thundercrackers point of view:

Alright, most of the time Starscream has got to be one of the most biggest pains in the gear shaft that I have ever known. At times I'd perfer the company of any autobot over that decepticon. I don't blame Megatron for his tortures he inflicts onto that idiot. However, sometimes I think he pushes it much, too as just last night...

It had been a good week since Starscream had done anything to annoy us, other than his screechy voice, but other than that he was fine. Megatron stormed to his room infuriated that he lost a battle against Optimus Prime. About five minutes after he called for Starscream. So, our Air commander went to see him. Than he called for Skywarp and myself.

"Yes, Lord Megatron?",I asked.

"Thundercracker. Skywarp. Hold Starscream firmly in place,"Megatron commanded.

So,we did, so.

"....Are you...going to deactivate him, my liege?",I asked.

"No. Although, I should." Skywarp smirked at this.

"By the way Screamer. Why have you not opened that big voice processor of yours yet?",asked Skywarp.

"Because. His processor was disabled in our last battle,but it should repair its self in a few days...unfortunely for us",said Megatron. "Now. Lets begin shall we?"

All our optics went huge went we saw our leader pick up this torch with an electrical beam at the end. Slowly he brought it towards Starscreams neck. Not really thinking, I quickly jerk Starcream away just in time. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?....If you don't mind my asking my Lord?", I asked.

"I lost that last battle Thundercracker. I have to take my anger out on someone. Or rather...some**thing. **So, why not this fool? Everyone wants him dead anyway", responded Megatron. I could tell that hurt Starscreams feelings, but said nothing.

"Why Thundercracker?Do you wish to take his place?"asked Megatron.

"NO WAY! No...No, my Lord."

"Lets continue than."

I pulled him away once again and the beam came just inches away from Skywarps face, as he let out a squeak of terror.

"What…NOW…Thundercracker?",asked Megatron.

"Well,its just…well, Starscream didn't do anything, so maybe you should let him go….?"

I couldn't see, the others expressions, but I got a punch in the arm from Skywarp.

"Are YOU on CRACK???!!!"HE EXCLAIMED.

"………"

",I guess….I'll…just….shut up ,"Skywarp tipped his head a polite manner.

"I TOLD you, Thundercracker, my I repeat myself? You know how much I hate repeating myself."

"No, my Lord.I remember what you have said. Its just that,well…"

"Do you CARE for this fragger?"

"NO! I DESPISE HIM! I JUST THINK THAT SOMEONE LIKE HIM SHOULDN'T BE IN HIS POSSESSION!...I'm, sorry my me.I acted horribly."

"Just. Hold him."

So, Megatron brought the beam to his neck and held it in place. For a good two minutes. How painful! Finally when he removed the beam there were damaged wires where it melted a little bit of a hole into his neck. What I don't understand, is why he did not struggle. The guy truly was stupid. Or just upset about what Megatron was saying. And,we were all kind of giving him a hard time this week. Even though he hasn't done anything to annoy us…yet.

"Now. Remove this fool and tend to wouldn't want our dear second in command to go offline now would we?",said Megatron with sarcasm in every word.

As I carfully helped Starscream up, Skywarp asks," Yeah, I really don't understand why Screamer here is second in command AND air commander.I mean…him?C'mon, ya gotta be kidding me!Lord Megatron…"

"I have my reasons,Skywarp…WHY,I chose this degrading excuse of a decepticon over you,or Thundercracker or any other decepticon. Which it is not any of your concern. Now leave!"

Yes. There had to of been good reason why he placed Starscream with such high ranks. Maybe there was something we did not know about screamer. We'll that'd be another story.

Alright,heres part one.I'm, too tired to continue. But,after reading some stories I'm going to get even more into this. Oh,this my first NON cp fic.I'm gonna try writing more like this one.


	2. Chapter 2

In Skywarp's point of view:

Thundercracker proclaimed that he hates Starscream, as do I. So, why did he bring the fragger to our room? Yeah, I realize that Megatron ordered us to take care of him,but seriously! These bandages and extra care! If I didn't know better, I'd say Thundercrackers cracked his processor! Thundercracker soon returns with an extra berth and steadily helps Starscream onto the it.

"So, Thundercracker. What is it you meant by 'Starscream shouldn't be put into his possession…?'That is what you said, is it not?",I ask him.

"I mean that I came up with some information. All this time we thought he was the same age as us,but he's….younger."

"Is that all?So,what if he's a couple or even a couple of hundred stellar cycles younger than us."

"No. I mean, while, we're concidered to be in our 30's in Cybertronian outlook,he's only about 17."

Although, I was astonished, I reponded," The Autobots have Bubmlebee and he's pretty young."

"Yes, but Skywarp. It's a bit risky with decepticons."

We both turn back to Starscream, as he stirs a bit.

"Risky?C'mon T.C. Do you hate the guy or not?"

"Yes.I do. I just….pity him. Okay, Screamer. This is gonna hurt for a bit. Tell me if…oh,yeah I forgot…you can't!Ha!Aw, don't look at me that way.I was only kidding ya…kiddo!"

I wasn't sure, but I think Starscream would have released every single colorful word he could think of. Be it Cybertronian or Earth. Not, that I'd blame him.

It seemed Thundercracker had to have another go at teasing him, "Don't glare at me YOUNGLING. You should…heh…respect…ha,ha….y-your,heh…elders,ha,ha,ha!"

"C'mon, T.C. I wanna get some recharge done," I nudge at him, and whisper,"Also, he is still our Second in Command, so please don't say anything else to piss him off."

So, Thundercracker and myself insert this chip into his neck very carfully. A device that heals up chronic wounds. I'm not sure about THIS chronic, however.

"Skywarp, we may need to get him to a medic",says Thundercracker with more concern on his face plates than he meant.

"Oh, of course T.C. We'll just take him over to the medbay right now…Not that we have one idiot!", I explain sarcastically and meantally say, "Stupid Megatron….too,cheap to pay a damn medic".

"No. You pit-spawned moron. I mean find one."

"Uh. Maybe you hadn't notice…but,I don't think a fleshling will do him much good"

"Ratchet."

"What, T.C?"

"I said Ratchet. He can come an—"

"I KNOW what you said! Are you out of your fragging mind!?Besides, that old fool would never cooperate willingly and I don't think it be, too easy taking him hostage,"I explain, because he's too stupid to get it.

"Oh, don't worry Skywarp. I'll figure out something. I promise. For Starscream."

"Sorry, T.C. I didn't get the last part."

"Nothing. I said nothing."

There you go was actually going to be a one shot. Also, I apologive for it being so, short.


	3. Chapter 3

We knew how risky it be for the others to know what we're planning to do, so both of us sneak Screamer out of the Nemesis and we get him into an abandoned....open....space....Umm,nevermind.

"I CAN'T believe I let you talk me into this TC. Its suicide."

"Yeah, and its also suicide if Starscream offlines permanately."

"I don't think Megatron would really care"

"No,but the fact that we'd fail an order...."

"Yeah, okay, I get it."

Once got to the base we were instantly surrounded.

"Okay, Thundercracker. Whats the plan?" I ask, not minding the barrel thats inches from my face. Well, actually I do mind.

Thundercracker looked puzzled, "....Oh, I knew I forgot something"

" your business deceptiscum. And I'll have you know I say deceptiscum with a small 'd', because I highly doubt your worthy enough to be honored with captital letters. And since were on the subject now, just tell Rumble I did not appreciate him telling every single bot he ran into that I'm into human female porn!"

"I like porn!",pipes up the bot known as hound.

"....................................."

"I was never here"the green bot disappears.

I turn I attention back to the other bot, "Well, what do you expect?You stepped on Rumble!I actually pity these pathetic earth creatures in fear that you might step on them."

"Hey! I don't make it a habbit to step on...hold on a second. theres something on my foot. Its...a cat."

O-o

"Anyway,decepticon!I don't think its wise for you--"

"Shut up, Bluestreak!",all the Autobots shout in unison.

"Why are you here?",asks thier leader.

Thundercracker was the one to respond, "I know its hard to believe Optimus Prime, however we are not here to fight, this need your medic."

"You can have him!",shouts Sunstreaker.

"Be quiet you piece of scrap. Why do you need me?",asks Ratchet.

So, we both explain everything and finally he agreed to go with us alone.

Even shorter,but its 3:44 in the morning you like.


	4. Chapter 4

Ratchet's point of view:

Why I am even doing this? I can't fragging believe I actually agreed to it. However, they did not threaten me, so perhaps it'll be alright.

"So, what is his current condition?"I ask as he walk through a bunch of shrubbery.

"Slagged,"they both respond.

"More details."

Skywarp was the only one to say something this time, "Well, Megatron had to take his anger out on screamer and he had us hold him down and he brought this beam to his neck and held it in place. It looks like it did a serious amount of damage. Also, his voice processor was damaged earlier in his last battle."

"I see. I'll try my best.,"I respond.

"You'd better, if you wish to see your friends ever again," Thundercracker grares with his words becoming dangerously low.

The two of us stare at him with utter shock.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Soundwave. Report. Where are Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp?"

" Megatron. Resident seekers location....uncharted."

"Alright, tell me if they arrive. Oh, and have Thundercracker brought to me personaly, for....his DEACTIVATION."

"As you command Lord Megatron.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally, we're here", says Skywarp.

Seeing the damaged seeker, I immediantly rush to his side and start working quickly.

"Does he have any recharge devices planted into him?"I ask.

"Uh, yeah. A healing device.,"answers Skywarp.

I remove the device.

"You two. Don't just stand there like the you staring Primus right in the me a servo,"I snap.

"I don't think so,"says the purple and black seeker.

"Do so, or I will be unable to save his spark."

"Look, medic! I could care less if--"

"Thats enough, Skywarp."

"But, TC! Why are you, so desperate to help starscream?After all he's done to us?The fact that he's younger does not forgive that.",Skywarp responds through his comlink, which came on to my frequency,so heard anyway.

"...... do your best....please"

"I already said I would, but I need your help."

There ya guys,go!Oh,you'll notice grammer of those were not there until after I posted, so there may be a glitch in my computer or again sorry for the short chapter, but I have to get ready for work.

"


	5. Chapter 5

Thundercracker's point of view:

Skywarp had an excellent was I helping Starscream?It made no sense.I'd probaly never know the answer.

So,after a good half an Earth hour,the medic placed down his tools.

"What?You finished already?You really are good at your job, medic"I chuckle.

"Yes, well....I was programmed for this kind of work. But,I'm not finshed. You see this wire right here?"Ratchet points to a single yellow wire.

"Yeah?"

"Well, we need a new one or he's going to offline permantely within the next 52 or so, cycles."

"...And what exactly,is this wire?"asks Skywarp.

"It delivers energon to that area."

"ahhh...I see."

"So,we'd better get you back to your base,to grab a wire."

"Not possible, I'm afraid."

"Why not?You refuse?"I ask somewhat upset.

"No. Its special contained by Seekers."

"Oh, aren't we unique,"responds Skywarp dryly.

"Okay,and how do we come into possession of this wiring?",I ask.

-------

"Are you sure you're up this?",Ratchet asks Skywarp.

"What and wait here with you two...No offense."

Ratchet,ignores his last comment,"take this tazer. Activate the pulse and it'll put your selected seeker into temporary stasis. Once you do that, switch on the green button and clip onto to the neck,it'll attract the right amount of wire from thier neck...no harm done."

"Cool",says skywarp,as he eyes this weird device.

"Just don't attract uncessasary attention."

"Of course not, think I was created on another planet?"

"Well,actuallly,Skywarp,you-"

"Shut up, TC."

-------

Finally, Skywarp arrives back to the Nemisis.

"Skywarp...located...Megatron commands your presence...NOW."

"Sheesh,'s usually me,who does the sneaking up on bots. As for Megatron,I'm a little busy?What is it...our leader...um,commands?"

"You, Thundercracker and target...Thundercracker"

"Thundercracker...target?Two 'T' words...that spell trouble. Why?"

information...unknown"

"Look,I don't have mind not talking like a fragging robot?"

"Negative.I am a robot...idiot"

"Anyway, where are the seekers?"

"On patrol"

"All of them? Where?"

the inteaction was cut short.

"Why,if it isn't my favorite seeker Skywarp",Megatron greets with a fake smile.

"Favorite...?Really?"

"No. Where are those other idiots?"

"I....have no idea,Lord Megatron. I was searching for them."

"Liar."

"Silence Soundwave. Go and find the,.I want them back within the next 5 hours."

--------------


	6. author's note

AUTHORS NOTE:I'll be taking in requests for chapter 7,any ideas,just let me know.I'm really nice,so I'll give your ideas a thought. I'm a bit stuck on how this next chapter will be. If you have any suggestions....please send me a message through fanfiction.(I'm having difficulties with yahoo and hotmail.) I'll give you guys a month to come up ideas if you'd like?It would also,show that you are interested and I will gladly keep going with this story :)Also, I mentioned earlier that words keep deleting,so one day,I'm going to sit down and edit every once this story is finished.


	7. Chapter 6

Skywarps point of view:

So, here I am. How was I gonna tell TC that I couldn't get the wire...AND that Megatron was planning to execute him the moment he gets back?

"So, there you you get the wire?"asked Thundercracker.

"....No, TC.I did not."

My expression must have had a look of defeat,because my partner placed a hand on my shoulder, "What's wrong Skywarp?"

_**~Earlier~**_

_"listen to me Skywarp. If you bring Thundercracker to me, I will spare your life. If not...you'll both die...How would you like to be my new second in command???"_

_"What? So, you can abuse me,too?I don't think,."_

_"So, you choose death....and they call me the weird one"_

_"Actually,that be the Autobot ?He's got a thing for human porn."_

_"I'm giving you a chance you accept?"_

_"'s my best friend.I've faced death for many stellar cycles. So, YOU....don't scare me, Lord Megatron."_

_"Ohh,so unwise",Megatron was just about to slice off Skywarp's head, when he thought of something. Something that ALL seekers feared more than anything..."No, Skywarp. You don't have to listen. I won't kill you. However, your wings will be stripted and you will remain in the brig for all your functioning days."_

_"....Fine. I'll...bring you Thundercracker"._

_Megatron grabbed Skywarp by the wing, "oh,one more thing before you down and have someone install a tracking way,you'll come back."_

_**~Present~**_

_**"**_hey!Earth to skywarp"

"What, TC?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah,fine. Don't get,so sweet and caring on me now. Your a decepticon after all."

"Yes. So, why didn't you get the wire?"

"Soundwave and Megtron know what we're up said that he wants you--"

"What?"

"'t worry about it"

"Okay,well you when put it that way-WHAT DID HE SAY???"

"Back the frag off,TC!Its not like its your spark at risk or anything!"

_"I don't give a...tell me what said!"_

_*Beeeeep*_

_What's that?',I ask._

_We both turn our attention back to Ratchet who was working quickly to save Starscream._

_"The damage was worst than I thought. He's malfunctioning!"_

_The two of us watch on for a moment._

_"...Can you save him?"I ask._

_"Not without the wire,"Ratchet replies trying to speed up his work._

_"So,why bother keeping up with this?We both know you did all you could to revive can stop.",explains Thundercracker._

_I didn't know what to to do...Well..." long?"_

_"How long,what?"_

_"Until screamer deactivates?"_

_"Three minutes."_

_"Alright. Use this on me"I hand him the weird device._

_"Skywarp?"_

_"Thundercracker...I'm...sorry."_

_"For what?Your saving that should you be sorry?"_

_Ratchet shrugged,"The screachy voice,the arrogant,pompus jerk who treats you all like scrap metal...the-"_

_"It was a retorical question."_

_I couldn't just tell, Thundercracker that I was taking him to his deactivation later._

_Well,at least I could maybe save one life...even if its Starcream's. _

_------_

_So, after we tried the whole device thingy on me,blah blah blah, Ratchet placed Starscream into a 30 minute , he ,much for the peace and quiet._

_"Uhh,where...am I?And what are you doing here?"he asked as he saw Ratchet._

_"Calm down. He saved your ,did Skywarp."_

_"Hey!Trader!I told you to never mention that!"_

_Starscream massaged his neck,"I...Thats right Megatron...that beam....he tried to...."_

_We were all surprised with what we saw next...Thundercracker pulled Starscream onto his lap and started rubbing his upper arm,"Shh. Your safe now.I won't let anyone hurt you ever again...OR Skywarp."_

_I turned away, and replied, "Lets Megatron is waiting." _


End file.
